


Console [v]

by sheiksleopardthong



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Light BDSM, Multi, Slurs, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, eren gets the shit beat out of him and he fucking loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheiksleopardthong/pseuds/sheiksleopardthong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa can't stand Lance Corporal Levi, and Eren has an idea (a terrible idea, mind) that could perhaps make her think of the man a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Console [v]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gootbuttheichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gootbuttheichou/gifts).



          Eren lays in the sun, letting the warmth caress him. He's half asleep, roused slightly every time a bird calls, or his fellow members of the Survey Corps engage in animated conversation closer to the castle that serves as their headquarters. Everyone seems excited to be here. Eren's just excited to have finally joined the Survey Corps at all. Luckily, this afternoon Hanji's given him some time off from their experiments. He can't stray far, for fear of incurring Lance Corporal Levi's wrath, but the grass is soft under Eren's head, and it's a lovely day.

          He peeks an eye open reluctantly when he hears someone approach. Eren hopes he's not needed for anything too strenuous.

          He relaxes again when he sees it's Mikasa. "Hey," he greets her, a soft smile settling on his face. He worries for all of his friends that joined the Corps (he's well aware of his own self-destructive tendencies, and he worries about Mikasa just as much as she worries about him, but he doesn't think she can see that) but he hasn't had an opportunity to see them much since they arrived at the castle. "Your tour's done, then?"

          She hums in the affirmative, sitting in the grass beside Eren. "Have you been alright since coming here? We haven't had time to talk properly yet."

          "Yeah, I've been fine. Captain Hanji may be a little odd, but they don't make me do anything I can't handle. Besides, the more we find out, the better it'll be for humanity, so I wouldn't mind pushing a little harder," he opens an eye and peers up at Mikasa. She's got her legs drawn up to her body, arms wrapped around them. "Don't tell the Captain I said that though. They would take advantage of that a little too enthusiastically." Eren chuckles, not liking the grim expression on his childhood friend's face.

          "And the Lance Corporal?" she nearly spits the question, lip curled up in an ugly sneer.

          "Lance Corporal Levi? What about him?"

          "Has he been..." Mikasa hesitates. "Has he been acting more acceptably towards you?"

          "Oh," Eren chuckles again. "You mean has he refrained from beating the shit out of me again." Mikasa doesn't answer, and her silence is enough of a prompt for him to actually answer. "Well – "

          "Eren!"

          "Everything's fine!" he says, startled. "The tooth he kicked out grew back, even." Eren pulls his mouth open with a hooked finger, to show her.

          "Does that mean he hasn't knocked any more out since, either?"

          Eren's silent for a second. "Well, yanno, sometimes he throws...a few punches, I guess," he mumbles, not wanting to lie to Mikasa, of all people.

          Mikasa honest to god _growls_ , and Eren sits up abruptly. The effect is lost when his vision goes dark from moving too fast, but once he can see again, Eren huffs in frustration. "It's not like that," he says hastily, then realizes that that could be construed in a number of ways. "It's – it's complicated. But Lance Corporal Levi and I are, like... We're friends, I guess." He quiets, knowing nothing he's said has made any sense, nor will it change Mikasa's mind. When he looks at her hopefully, he's met with an incredulous, angry look that confirms his fears.

          "Listen," he says, deflating even further. "I think you wouldn't hate him so much if...if you saw what it is he's doing." Eren suppresses a nervous swallow, face set and determined.

          Mikasa's eyes narrow. "What do you mean?"

          "I – I mean...meet me in my room after dinner, okay?"

          "Eren – "

          "Just – trust me, okay, Mikasa?" he interrupts her protests, lips pressed together resolutely.

          She sighs, legs flattening out on the grass in front of her in defeat. "Fine. Alright, I'll...I'll trust you."

          Mikasa's unable to sit still for too long, so she heads off to find something to do for the rest of the afternoon. Eren, on the other hand, is still enjoying his time off, so he goes back to his lazy dozing, though his stomach quivers in nervous anticipation for his meeting with Mikasa later.

* * *

 

          Lance Corporal Levi leans against the wall by Eren's bed, arms crossed, glowering down at the teenager.

          "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asks.

          "Absolutely," Eren nods, not meeting his superior's gaze. If he's being honest: he's too embarrassed to. "I don't want her to hate you anymore."

          Levi grunts, looking off to the side. "You don't believe it'll have the opposite effect?"

          Eren laughs, a short bark escaping his lips. "She can't hate you any more than she already does, so things will either get better or stay the same."

          "Don't be stupid, shit for brains. If this goes poorly she'll never look at you the same. You're not so idiotic that you haven't contemplated the possibility."

          Eren doesn't have time to answer, Mikasa's polite knock on the door interrupting anything he would have said.

          "Come in," he calls, looking over at his friend when she enters, closing the door behind her.

          Mikasa notices Levi, and looks between the two across the room from her apprehensively. "Eren, I dearly hope you haven't staged some sort of counselling session," she says stiffly.

          Levi snorts. "I don't have time for that kind of bullshit," he says. "You've been invited to learn something new about this dumb brat. I suggest you get comfortable." He pushes himself off the wall and looks down at Eren, effectively dismissing Mikasa from his thoughts. "Get up."

          Eren rises quickly, not looking at Mikasa anymore. He can't forget she's there, but Levi should be able to help with that.

          The first punch bruises his cheek, the veins between Levi's knuckles and the bones of Eren's face bursting at the impact. His jaw rattles in his mouth, and the whiplash causes the boy to grunt with discomfort. Before he can recover, his leg's swept out from under him. Eren's head hits the wooden floor and it reminds him of when his maneuver gear was broken, back at the beginning of his suspension training. His eyes fly open and a pained gasp sucks air desperately into his lungs. Eren's fists clench and he lays on the cold floor, dizzy until a tough leather boot connects with his ribs, sending him onto his side in a foetal position.

          Mikasa cries out, enraged enough to not be using real words. Eren figures he hadn't caught her doing so earlier when Levi barks at her.

          "I _told_ you to stay put, Ackerman. Jaeger invited you here for a reason. I suggest you sit still until it comes to light."

          Eren figures Mikasa does as she's told, because a second later Levi's kneeling over him, pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. The Lance Corporal sneers in disgust, and Eren can see the blood on his beige shirt staining his boss' palm.

          "Sit up by yourself, you pig," Levi says, voice even lower than usual. Angry. Eren does so, core muscles straining to keep him in the awkward obtuse angle Levi had pulled him into. The man lets go of his shirt, letting Eren hang there for a moment before slapping him full across the face with his bloodied hand. The wet _smack_ that sounds is obscene, but the moan Eren lets out is even more so.

          Mikasa inhales, a sharp intake of breath resounding high in contrast to the pleasured sounds Eren's desperately trying to control.

          "Up," Levi says, standing now. "On your knees."

          Eren scrambles up onto his knees, chest heaving with his deep breaths. He can see Levi's own arousal straining against his perfectly ironed trousers, and the boy can't help but lick his blood-coated lips at the sight. Levi chuckles deep, and Eren swears it vibrates the entire castle.

          Levi grabs the back of his head by the hair, leaning over Eren and bending him backwards far beyond what can conceivably be called comfortable. "Do you want it, brat? Does it hurt?"

          "Yes. God yes, it hurts," Eren can barely articulate the words, pulling against Levi's grip in an attempt to make the tug even worse.

          "What hurts, Eren?" Eren takes a small breath in to reply, but Levi doesn't let him. "Loud, Eren. You're telling Ackerman what hurts."

          Eren lets out a small whimper before closing his eyes, humiliated. "My cock. Fuck, Mikasa I'm so hard it hurts."

          "God." Her voice is quiet, breathy. Eren opens his eyes, against his own best interest, and looks at her.

          Mikasa's hand is over her mouth, and her face is beet red. She stands stiffly against the wall, eyes wide and staring.

          "Shit," Eren murmurs. "This was a mistake," he whispers to Levi.

          "Look again, moron," Levi grabs Eren's jaw hard and points it at Mikasa. "Ackerman!" he barks, which causes her to jump, hand flying from her face in surprise. She's biting her lip.

          "Sir!" she says, a little desperately, going to attention, expressionless except for the red in her face that isn't receding.

          "Would you like a turn?" Levi raises an eyebrow in question.

          "E-excuse me?" she asks, eyes widening a little.

          Levi lets go of Eren, letting the boy fall over. Eren quickly rights himself again though, unsure just what his superior has noticed. He follows Levi a little, still on his knees, wanting to see and hear everything Levi's planning.

          The short man doesn't tell Eren to hold still, wanting the same thing. He stands in front of Mikasa, looking up at her a little, as he has to. "Answer me, Ackerman. Would you like the same treatment as Jaeger? Don't lie to me, now."

          Mikasa swallows, shaking a little as she speaks. "Yes, sir."

          "Good girl," Levi purrs, a pleased, sadistic smile replacing the harsh expression he usually holds. "I'll be a little nicer to you, seeing as you don't regenerate like Eren does. I hope you're grateful."

          Mikasa nods. "I am. Thank you."

          Levi hums, the smile still on his face as he grabs Mikasa's throat, slamming her hard into the wall. While she's still reeling, he throws her to the ground beside Eren, watching the boy scramble to the side so she doesn't land on him. Levi's straddling Mikasa before she can begin composing herself. He grabs her hair and slaps her across the face, some dried blood from before cracking at the impact, flaking off and to the floor. He takes his fingers and digs them into the pockets behind her jaw, tilting her face up to look at him. "Does it hurt?" he asks her.

          Mikasa nods, and Eren bites back a groan. He hadn't thought watching Levi do that to someone else would be such a turn-on.

          "What hurts?" Levi asks, just as patronizing as when he asks it to Eren. "Tell Jaeger."

          Mikasa can't turn her head, but her eyes slide left, looking to Eren. She's nearly as red as before, but that could just be a palmprint from where she was slapped. "My vulva," she says, barely loud enough for Eren to hear.

          Levi laughs, and Eren can tell he's amused. That's something the boy hasn't seen often. "Somehow your use of the anatomical terminology doesn't surprise me." He looks to Eren abruptly. "Shitty brat. Tell me what you want."

          "I want your cock, sir. I want you to fuck me open. Please." Eren crawls forward a half-step without being entirely conscious of doing so. He'd do anything to be rid of his clothes at this point.

          "Hm. Good." Levi looks back to Mikasa. "And you, little skank. What would you like?"

          She doesn't answer right away so he claps one of her ears to prompt a response.

          Mikasa cries out. "You! Sir, please, I – I'd like to be fucked. As well."

          "I'm sure we can arrange something," he says. "Undress each other. I refuse to have this disgusting filth's blood on me any longer. I'll be back in a moment."

          Levi leaves the room, and Eren looks to Mikasa awkwardly. She seems considerably less awkward about it, though, crawling forward and capturing his lips in a heated kiss, hands going to the bottom hem of his shirt, pushing it up and only breaking the kiss to get it off.

          Eren pulls away reluctantly for a second when she's undoing his pants. "Mikasa, are you – are you sure you want this?" he asks, kicking himself a little for doing so.

          "Don't ask stupid questions," she mutters once his pants are around his knees. She stands up and takes off her boots, then all of her maneuver gear, laying it carefully on Eren's bed so it doesn't get damaged. She undoes her top slowly, fingers fumbling with all of the buttons. Eventually she drops it to the floor, then takes off her pants as well. Mikasa goes back to the floor and crawls on top of Eren in her bra and panties.

          He kicks his pants the rest of the way off and pulls her in for another kiss. They're still making out on the floor when Levi comes back. His own shirt has disappeared somewhere, and the zip of his pants is popped, the outline of the tip of his cock visible through his boxers.

          "Fuck," Eren breathes. "Sir, please – "

          Levi takes a moment to take in the scene before him, and Eren wonders what's going through his head, a little worried when he doesn't say anything right away.

          "Ackerman, you're going to suck Jaeger off, do you understand? Take your underwear off."

          While the teenagers hurry at taking the rest of their garments off, Levi pulls his pants off, then his boxers, revealing that he's just as turned on as the hormone-driven fucks rutting on the floor in front of him.

          Levi joins them on the floor, positioning Mikasa over Eren so she's laying on top of him lengthways. Eren stiffens when her tongue traces over his dick tentatively. He wonders if she's ever done this before, but coherent thought doesn't stay with him long when her lips wrap around the tip, mouth and tongue moving up and down him slowly as she works him farther down inside.

          "I hope you don't think you're getting off so easily, shitstick," Levi says, kneeling above Eren's head. "You're putting your mouth to good use, too."

          "Yes, p-please, sir," he stutters in pleasure when Mikasa's teeth drag along the vein on the underside of his cock. He doesn't think she meant to do it on purpose, her teeth light, tongue sweeping over the area in apology.

          His own tongue reaches out to greet the Lance Corporal's cock as it lowers into this mouth. Eren sucks on it greedily, moaning as Levi fucks his mouth. The boy opens the back of his throat and does his best to keep up as Levi slams his head into the floor with each thrust.

          Mikasa moans around him, and Eren opens his eyes with curiosity to see Levi's fingers inside her. He's going slower with Mikasa than he is with Eren, and the boy wonders how Levi can keep up two different paces.

          "This isn't enough for you, is it?" he growls at the girl. "You want my cock in you, stretching you tight around me, don't you, dirty bitch?"

          Mikasa moans her answer, and the vibrations run all the way down Eren's dick, joining the pool of heat in his lower abdomen.

          Levi slaps her ass hard. "Get off of him. Now."

          She does as she's told, and Eren whimpers in frustration when the cold air hits his dick. He whimpers again when Levi pulls out of his mouth. Eren finds himself untouched, and sits up to watch Levi leaning over Mikasa. He guides his cock inside of her, entering slowly until he's fully sheathed.

          Violent as Levi is, he doesn't start moving until Mikasa nods, and when he does it's slowly. One of his hands grips her hip, using it like a handle to fuck into her harder. The other goes to her throat, holding it tightly.

          Eren goes to touch himself, but Levi growls at him. "Don't you dare, brat," he says. "Don't touch yourself, or I won't touch you today."

          Eren whines, but drops his hand, quivering in arousal just watching them.      

          Soon the Lance Corporal's slamming into her with no mercy. Mikasa's face is going a little red from lack of oxygen and Levi takes his hand off of her hip, instead bringing it to her clit and rubbing tight circles around it. The girl doesn't make a lot of noise, only a few squeaks once in awhile. Eren doubts she could make much more sound than that with the way her breath's been blocked, anyway. She starts squeaking with more frequency in no time, and Levi speeds up, watching her face carefully as it begins to go purple. Her eyes are rolled back in her head a little, glazed over in pleasure.

          Mikasa tenses, and Levi lets go of her throat.

          She convulses, letting out a high pitched keen, the tips of her fingers digging into the floorboards beneath her, back rising off of it in her climax.

          Levi pulls out of her and looks over at Eren, who's still shaking. He's panting, cock strained and leaking. Levi clucks down at him condescendingly. "Look at you," he hums. "Disgusting." The man goes over to Eren's bed and pulls a bottle of lubricant out from under the mattress, coating his cock liberally with it. He almost doesn't need it, still glistening with Mikasa's juices.

          "Lay back," Levi orders, crawling over Eren as the teen does so. The tip of his dick lines up with Eren's hole and the boy wraps his arms around Levi's shoulders, short nails scratching into his back.

          "Please, sir, god I need you so badly. My ass feels so empty without you," Eren begs, barely above a whisper.

          "I know," Levi chuckles, sliding in slowly, rolling his hips all the way inside Eren.

          Eren will never admit to the noises he makes as his whole body shivers in ecstasy. He fucks himself back on Levi's cock, not even waiting for the man to begin moving as well. Levi knows exactly where that spot inside Eren is that completely unravels him, and utilizes this knowledge, rocking into it with every thrust. He bites down hard on Eren's ear, growling low in his throat.

          "You feel so hot around me, Eren. I bet you were waiting for me all fucking day. Bet you prepped your tight ass for me in the shower this morning like a good slut."

          "Yes! Fuck, yes," Eren moans, body jerking in pleasure when his prostate's struck again, like a piano cord running through his whole body. He hadn't, actually, played with himself earlier. But the idea is so hot, he knows he'll be doing it in the future.

          Levi speeds up as his own arousal builds, and he wraps a hand around Eren's dick, fucking him so hard the both of them are panting. Eren can't tell how much of the sweat on his body is his, and how much of it is the Lance Corporal's.

          When Eren comes, it's with a loud cry, clutching at Levi's back even harder than before. He pumps all of his come out of his cock as Levi finishes as well, inside of him. They both ride out their orgasms together, and Levi's forehead hits the floor beside Eren's head.

          "Love you," Eren breathes, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

          "I love you too, shit for brains," Levi says, even quieter.

          Levi pulls out slowly, with a grunt, and looks over at Mikasa. She's just laying on the floor, and it looks like she's still trying to regain her composure.

          "You both need showers," Levi says. "But that can wait." He pulls Eren over to the girl and gathers her up in his arms. He's stronger than he looks, Eren knows, and is able to lift her off of the ground. Eren goes to get Mikasa's maneuver gear off of his bed so Levi can set her down on it.

          "Sorry I left you cold," he says to Mikasa once she's wrapped up in Eren's blankets. He brushes her hair from her face and plants a soft, platonic kiss on her lips.

          Eren climbs under the covers with her, cuddling up to his friend. Levi presses a deeper kiss on Eren's lips, stroking the boy's cheek with his thumb. "You both did very well."

          "Can she join us again in the future?" Eren asks nervously, unsure if Levi's okay with that.

          "Sometimes, yes. But sometimes you're all mine," Levi hums with a smile. "I'll see you both later. I should make sure I'm not missed." One more kiss for each of them, and the Lance Corporal leaves Eren's room quietly.

          Eren snuggles closer to Mikasa, ready to pass out.

          "Um," Mikasa says, her first words since she's orgasmed, "Eren?"

          "Yeah?" he hums sleepily.

          "Lance Corporal Levi... He's not as bad as I thought."

          Eren smiles. "I'm glad you think so."

          They both fall into an exhausted sleep, entwined for warmth, and the comfort they've been providing each other since they were children.


End file.
